How we met: Skipper and Sereece
by AngelFlippers77
Summary: It's just about a past story of how Skipper and Sereece, my oc, meet. Please read! Rated M for Lemon Skipper x Sereece


"Another wonderful day in Antarctica." Sereece said as she waddled over to the glacier structure next to wear she lived. As she waddled over to the sea, she accidentally bumped into another penguin. She plopped on the ground as the other penguin hold its stance. "Oh my, I am sorry." Sereece said to the other water bird. The other penguin shook its head and looked at Sereece. It smiled and pat her back. "Nothing's broken, that's all that matters." he said. They both smiled and laughed. "Hi there, I am Sereece and you are..." she introduced to him. The penguin looked at her. "Skipper is the name." he finished her sentence, saluting to her. She cooperated and also saluted. Then Sereece shot a glance down at her stomach. "Well, I am sure hungry. Wanna help me fish?" she asked Skipper. He smiled and nodded. Then they belly-slide down the glacier ramp and flipped into the water.

**In the water**

"I see one over there!" Sereece called out to Skipper. He seen the fish ran passed him and quickly grabbed it. He then put the fish in a pile above the water. They both caught a few more fish, swam a little more in the water, and them climbed out of the water. Skipper and Sereece grabbed their fish and sat on ice next to the water. "It's nice living in Antarctica isn't it?" Sereece questioned her acquaintance.

Skipper nodded in agreement. He then turned to Sereece. "Well, it's nice meeting you Sereece." he commented shaking her flipper. "Nice meeting you too Skipper."she added. They both saluted as a sign of fellow friends. As she turned away to waddle back home, a big earthquake shook the home of the penguins. They all panicked wondering what's going on. Sereece belly-slide to Skipper to see what is happening. Just as when she was a centimeter away from him, she was scooped up by a human. "Let me go!" she screamed at it. The human just looked at Sereece and put her in a box. The human closed the crate, and Sereece just sigh and laid down. "Looks like I am in for a long trip." she said as she drifted into a deep sleep.

As the crate opened loudly, Sereece woke up instantly. She looked as the human picked her up gently, and set her in some kind of place that look like Antarctica, just without the real glaciers and all of that.

"What the..." she started out to say. As she was getting ready to finish, another penguin waddled up to her. "You must be new here." the penguin said. "Come over here." As Sereece waddled, following the penguin, she looked around aquarium. Some of the male penguins looked at her strangely, and she just shivered in disgust. "Welcome to our HQ." the penguin announced. Sereece stared in awe as they walked into the secret place. "Wow! This place is amazing!" Sereece exclaimed. Then three more penguins walked into the light. "Let me introduce my team." the red-streaked penguin said. "This is Karly, the one with the options on our missions. Raven, our weapons girl. Pammy, our distraction specialist . I am Angel, the temporary leader." Angel said to the green streaked penguin. Sereece saluted and smiled. I am Sereece." she said to the penguins. The girls smiled and turned their attention back to Sereece. "We sure need someone like you. You can be our permanent leader." Angel told the green streaked penguin. She just stood there with nothing to say. "I can't do that. I don't think I am cut out for the leadership." she explained to everyone. Angel just smiled. "You sure are. No one salutes to us as a sign of welcoming. You are perfect." she commented. Pammy waddled over to Sereece. "You betta believe what Angel is talking about. She can see the future." she said. Sereece smiled at that point. She nodded, letting everyone know that she is taking the job. Everyone cheered and shouted as Sereece crossed her arms. "Who's ready for my first mission?" Sereece asked everyone. They all cheered in unison. "Okay the objective of this mission is to find a certain penguin. He was my fellow friend and I want him back." Sereece explained as everyone nodded. "Does anyone have some kind of computer or something?" she added. Karly smiled and pointed to the computer over next to the TV. Sereece waddled to the computer and started typing. She crossed her flipper and turned around. "Well girls, looks like we are going to Manhattan." Sereece told them. They nodded, understand where they have to go. "It's time for Operation: Antarctica Retrieval" she added belly-sliding. The other penguins smiled. "A operation name, fancy." Pammy commented as they belly-slid towards their new leader.


End file.
